northclan_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
"Destiny isn't a path any cat follows blindly. It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the heart speaks the loudest. Listen to your heart, because that's where your true destiny lies." ― Anonymous Information Description Frost is a pure white domestic cat, breed undecided, with a large, feather like tail, muscular paws and front-curved ears. This tom has thick, long snowy white fur and hazel eyes, with a long x scar below his right eye; which is just about visible. He also has 6 fingers on his right-front paw, and he has been called names for it in the past, but he soon showed them. His nicknames are: Frosty Frostie Frosteh Frosty le Snowman Frosteh the Snowyman Grunkle Frost Dunkle Frosty More is to be known about him. Personality Although Frost is known to be a kind and gentle tom, he has had to put up with a lot of trouble in the past; not from family; not from friends... But from his clan-mates. Once his former apprentice, Cherryfall, had become a warrior she had started spreading rumors around that Frost had 6 claws on his right-front paw - which happened to be true by the way. At this, Frost had slightly snapped, never had he thought that his own apprentice would tell everybody that, let alone anyone he had told. More to him is unknown, but currently Frost is a happy tom and he is living with his favorite comrades in NorthClan. Although he is usually happy, he can be a bit of a miserable tom, especially IF you get on his nerves, because he wont hesitate to snap at you. Relations Stonestar: 98.8% Trust Rate Stonestar is a large, silver she-cat with yellow eyes and patches of white, she has a small scar on her ear. Stonestar's personality hasn't been written here yet. Brook: 97.6% Trust Rate Brook is a lovely tan colored she-cat with darker tabby stripes rippling alone her pelt and face, she has beautiful lavender-blue colored eyes and a white undercoat. She is a calm and caring she-cat and she loves to talk to new members of the clan. Spectrumsong: 81.4% Trust Rate Spectrumsong is a gray tabby she-cat with black rippled markings and a pure, snowy-white underbelly, and dull greenish eyes. We do not know enough about her yet / Spectrumsong's personality hasn't been written here yet. Sunda: 42.2% Trust Rate Sunda has a dark brown topcoat and a grey-brownish undercoat with black spots. She has pale yellow eyes and her muzzle is completely scarred, along with a missing ear and the remaining one torn, this she-cat can be very aggressive when she has to be. She is a bit short tempered and she doesn't take threats lightly, Sunda seems very mean and aggressive but when you get to know her she can be the nicest feline ever, or she could be on the more aggressive side of things. She's also very sarcastic and mature. History Event 1 I am working on this. Event 2 I am working on this. Event 3 I am working on this. Event 4 I am working on this. Event 5 I am working on this. Event 6 I am working on this. Event 7 I am working on this. Family Tree WIP Gallery There are currently no pictures yet, be the first to submit one! Reference None yet, I will be making one soon though. Realistic = In-Game There'll be one soon. End of Page Category:Original Characters Category:Cats